Navigating Target
''This post is based on the Target in the Waterford shopping center. '' Brief History Target is the second largest discount retail store in the United States. It is only second to Walmart. This retail store was founded June 24, 1902 in Minneapolis, MN, where it now holds its headquarters. Target was founded by George Dayton, an American businessman and philanthropist. Navigating Target Front Center When you walk into Target and look at the front center of the store, you will notice that there are a lot of registers. On the left side, those registers are self checkout; if you don't want to interact with a cashier I would personally recommend it. The other registers after this section have cashiers. Next to each checkout lane, there are impulse items that customers can buy. Some of these items include: candy, chips, sanitizes and a lot of other random things. When you walk outside of the self checkout section towards the door, you will notice a mini food court. The food court has easy to eat items like hot dogs, pizza and burgers. It's nothing fancy, but it'll get the job done if you are hungry. Leaving the other checkout lanes (the ones with cashiers) going towards the door, you will notice that there are bathrooms and a customer service section. The bathrooms are more centered and the customer service section is more towards the left. The customer service section will attempt to help customers with all of their issues. Far Left Side When walking in, you will notice that on the far left side of Target it is a grocery store. Towards the front of the grocery store section is a produce and bakery area. Along the walls of the left side people can find refrigerated items. If you walk in the aisles on the left side, you will find packaged items like: chips, drinks, candy, boxed mashed potatoes and so much more. Left Middle The left middle part of Target has the pharmacy and items that usually surrounds a pharmacy, like medicines, vitamins, and beauty supplies. The actually pharmacy section with the pharmacists is in the center of all the items on the left middle section of the store. Far Back The far back part of Target has a lot of home good items. If you are looking to find decorations for your living space or even office, I would recommend it. They have a lot of cute items that are easy to pick up at any time. Walking from the left to right you will find: office furniture, home furniture, pictures, picture frames, pillows, bathroom items, and the furthest right back section is more seasonal with what it holds. Right Middle The right middle section of Target has clothes. They have everything from baby clothes all the way to clothes for older men and women. There are socks, undergarments, swimwear, bags/purses and just about anything you can think of. Far Right The far right side of Target has electronics as well as school and office supplies. The electronic devices and the accessories to go with them are closer to the wall. In this section, you can find anything from large television sets to DVDs. In the aisles, a little further from the walls, you will find the school and office supplies. There are cute and decorative supplies as well as plan and basic supplies. Target gives customers options with the type of supplies they get. =